Remembering the Past, Reclaiming the Future
by Starlight the Wanderer
Summary: Peace has been hard won, but finally achieved. However, a sinister plot is about to unfold far away as an evil emperor and a lost race of Saiyans clash, and the fate of the universe is decided. (No cliches. No 'back to Planet Vegeta' things...original!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I own original characters in this story.  
  
(This takes place 1 year after the last episode of Dragonball Z.  
Remembering the Past,  
Reclaiming the Future.  
Part 1: Gathering Storms  
  
Prologue  
  
The lone figure stood in stark contrast to the mountain around him, standing on the tip of the jagged peak. He did not look like the rest of the population of the blue planet, his skin green and antenai jutting from his forehead. A white cape flapped behind him in the chill wind as he concentrated on things far away from him. 'They are coming.' he thought to himself, 'I know they are. It's only a matter of time.' The Namekian, former guardian of the Earth, launched off the mountaintop, heading toward the lookout high in the skies to seek advice.  
  
...........................................................(Episode 1: The wind brings the whisperings of evil...)...........................................................................  
  
~(2 weeks later, Capsule Corporation HQ)~  
  
The gravity chamber in the back of the Capsule Corporation building thrummed with strain as it was pushed to it's limits to hold the person inside. The door finally hissed open after about ten more minutes of the strain and a loud shout could be heard coming from the opening. "WOMAN! FIX THIS DEVICE OF YOURS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Another, almost routine sounding shout could be heard from inside the building itself. "I'LL FIX IT IN A MINUTE! JUST WAIT FOR A LITTLE WHILE!"  
  
Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, a now almost extinct race of beings, stepped out of the gravity room door, grumbling to himself. "Stupid woman....should have servants for this....stupid baka Kakarott and Uub......." He walked down the ramp, still muttering, into the back door of Capsule Corporation, where he was assaulted by none other than a teenage Trunks.  
  
"Hey dad! Why don't you train with me for a little while?"  
  
"I don't have the time, nor the patience to keep my power suppressed for you, brat! Now out of my way!" With this said, he roughly pushed his son aside and continued down the hallway, leaving a blinking Trunks in the background.  
  
"I wonder what his problem is..."  
  
..............................................  
  
~(Dende's Lookout)~  
  
All was peaceful on the Lookout, Mr. Popo was watering his flowers while Dende stood on the edge in meditation. "I still don't sense what Piccolo was talking about. I don't feel anything at all." By this time, Dende was thoroughly frustrated by his inability to sense the danger that Piccolo said was coming. "I just don't get it! You'd think that since I'm guardian, I'd be able to sense this!" He hit his staff on the tiles as evidence of his frustration.  
  
"Don't worry Dende, I'm sure you will soon." The always mild voice of Mr. Popo came from behind him.  
  
"I know, it's just so frustrating!" Dende turned to look at Mr. Popo, calming down. "I just hope I can sense it before we're in too much danger. Say, maybe I should contact Goku!"  
  
"I don't think it's that drastic yet. Let's wait until we know what we're facing. Maybe it's not serious at all."  
  
"Then why would Piccolo even say something? You're right, though. We should wait to see just what we're up against." He turned back to the edge, closing his eyes and concentrating once more. "I just hope that we're not too late to stop it if it's serious."  
  
..............................................  
  
~(Space, en route, Battlecruiser Equinox, Bridge)~  
  
The figure clad in gray battle armor bowed to the man on the throne ahead. "Your Majesty, please allow me the honor of destroying these pests myself."  
  
The man on the throne grinned. "Yes, I think that an excellent idea! Exterminate them, make sure that they cannot interfere with my plans like they did that of Frieza's. It will save me the trouble of doing it myself. Go, purge the planet of the Saiyan threat. Make sure they can not interfere. If neccesary, if they are too strong, find other ways to do it. You are dismissed." He waved a hand, a signal to leave.  
  
The figure raised her head slightly, cold blue eyes meeting those of the man. "I will do as you desire." She then turns sharply on her heel as she rises, strait, dark red hair swirling behind her as she walked from the room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Author's Notes: I FINALLY RETURN! This story will hopefully hold my interest longer. Expect the next chapter soon. I know it's kind of short, but I'll try to make it longer. Please do review. Why you should, I have no idea, but it would make me happy! If that's not good enough for you, you can do it to get cool numbers of reviews on your review counts. Or just to post your name in one more place so that more people will have a chance of looking at it and reading youir own stories. Bye!) 


	2. Arrival and Infiltration

Remembering the Past,  
Reclaiming the Future.  
Part 1: Gathering Storms  
  
................................................................................................(Episode 2: Arrival and Infiltration)..........................................................................................  
  
~(One week later, desert wastelands)~  
  
The spacepod streaked through the sky, it's occupant now awake from her week's journey. It's fiery tail trailed behind it as it prepared to land. "Let's see what 'great power' these Saiyans possess." The pod then hit the ground with an earthshattering crash. "Finally." The pod door hissed open, vapors from inside releasing into the atmosphere. The figure then stepped out into the bright sunlight.  
  
"So this is Earth? Hm...it looks like I landed in the middle of nowhere...better find some civilization and try to fit in." She reached back and shed her cloak, leaving just her bare ornamental armor and black pants to absorb the sunlight. The armor was blue and had silver swirls in a very chaotic pattern all over it, the shoulder pads connected to her armor by a type of red, spongy material. She freed her dark red hair from it's braid to fall behind her to about her upper back, still, amazingly, or through years of practice, without a tangle in it. Hard blue eyes looked up, one through the blue scouter lens, focusing on the task at hand. "Time to go Saiyan hunting." She then took off through the air, heading toward the nearest population center she had detected from orbit to start the hunt.  
  
....................................................................  
  
~(Capsule Corporation HQ)~  
  
Vegeta was again training in 'his' gravity room, throwing punches in midair now. A ghost of a presence tugged at his awareness, but he dismissed it as unimportant for the time. Throwing one last punch, he then got onto the floor and started doing pushups on one finger. "Why can't that woman ever make decent training devices? I'm sure that right now, Kakarott has that goofy smile on his stupid face, congratulating Uub on something or other, all the while getting stronger through training while I sit here barely getting any stronger!" Vegeta then launched himself from the floor, did a backflip and landed upright. He walked over to the gravity controls, turned them to normal, grabbed a towel, and wiping some of the accumulated sweat off his face, he headed toward the door.  
  
The door, opening before he got to it, revealed a cheerfully smiling Bulma, dressed in a tan formal outfit. "Vegeta, I'm glad that you're done for now, because there's going to be an executive meeting soon, an important one, and I can't have you out here making it sound like there's a war going on."  
  
"Woman! I don't care about your stupid meeting! What am I supposed to do if I can't train?!" Vegeta was obviously miffed by her sudden talk of no training for who knew how many hours.  
  
Bulma sighed and made a face, "Why can't you take your children out to the park or something? I'm sure that little-" She was interrupted here by Vegeta's shouting.  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT CHILD'S NAME IN FRONT OF ME! It's bad enough that you named my son and heir 'Trunks', but you had to go and name our daughter....MY DAUGHTER...." He started stuttering at this point, not willing to bring himself to say it.  
  
"Bra?" Bulma suggested in an innocent sounding voice.  
  
"YES! DON'T SAY THAT! How could you have named her something like....THAT!?"  
  
"I think it's cute!"  
  
"You...you...you think it's....you think it's WHAT?!"  
  
"Cute. Need I spell it out?"  
  
"How could you-? Wait, don't say it. I don't want to know. Can you imagine how boys will act when she's older and she says her name is...is..."  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT! It's just not right for her to be named after a piece of....UNDERCLOTHING!" Vegeta was quite red in the face by now from yelling.  
  
"We'll deal with that problem when the time comes, but for now, I don't want you training for the rest of the day, you got that?" Bulma tapped her foot impatiently, hoping Vegeta wouldn't drag it out farther.  
  
"FINE! We'll talk more of this later! For now, I'm going out to eat!" True to his word, he flew off into the sky before Bulma could get out another word.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
~(Island)~  
  
The two figures were fighting in the air, one smaller than the other, yet seeming to hold his own. Breaking away from each other, then both put their hands in front of them, then moved them to their sides, both saying the same thing. "Ka......me......ha.......me...." Blue energy appeared in both their hands, casting it's light over the area around them. "HA!" The both brought their hands forward, each releasing a blue beam that flew toward the other one, impacting and causing an explosion of blue light. When this cleared, both fighters were descending toward the ground, then standing next to each other panting. Son Goku looked down at his younger challenger, and, true to Vegeta's words, which coincidentally happened to be uttered at that same moment, grinned cheerfully down at Uub. "That was great! You sure have gotten alot stronger!"  
  
Uub looked up at him and smiled also. "I'm still nowhere near as strong as you though!"  
  
Goku grinned wider, putting his hand behind his head. "Don't worry! If you keep improving at this pace, you'll surpass me soon enough!"  
  
Uub got a hopeful look at Goku's words. "Really? You really think so?"  
  
"Of course I do! Have I ever lied to you before?"  
  
"No. I'm just suprised that you'd say such a thing already!"  
  
"Don't underestimate yourself! You were strong even before I started training you, so of course you'd improve a lot faster with training!" He beamed down at Uub, marveling that he could be an earthling yet be that strong. Even though he was the reincarnation of Buu, he still had a lot of natural fighting spirit.  
  
"Thanks Goku! That really means a lot to me!"  
  
"I'm only stating the truth! But for now, let's go get something to eat!" He gave another smile as his stomach rumbled.  
  
"Sure Goku, that won't be a problem! I told my mother to fix a big meal for after our sparring match today, so there should be plenty of food!"  
  
"Really?! Awesome! Let's go then!" Goku then took off into the air, leaving Uub to trail behind him as they headed back towards his home.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: There, was that a little better lengthwise? I'm sorry I took so long to update, I've been really busy lately. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker. For now, please review!) 


	3. Meeting the Enemy

Remembering the Past,  
Reclaiming the Future.  
Part 1: Gathering Storms  
  
..............................................................................(Episode 3: Meeting the enemy)........................................................................................  
  
~(Hercule City Mall)~  
  
Vegeta walked towards the mall from where he had landed down the street, contemplating what resturaunt he would eat at. For that matter, what would he eat? "Stupid Earthling foods! They can't just be satisfied by a single type, oh no, they've got to have everything from spicy to frozen! Why can't they just pick something and stick with it?" Vegeta grumbled as he walked through the door of the mall, knowing full well that he was getting stares from bypassers and at the same time not giving a damn. "And they've got to have all these stupid names, like 'McDonalds' or 'Starbucks'!" He didn't even mention his personal most hated resturaunt, 'Burger King'.  
  
After walking for what seemed like an eternity, he finally decided on a place called 'Danvers' and walked in to get in line. Glancing up at the menu, he saw about ten different things he wanted, and after a few seconds of contemplation, decided to get them all. After all, he HAD taken that card thing that served as one of the woman's many money spending devices. Stepping up to the counter after deciding this, he saw the clerk at this peticular register start to walk away. A scrawny human teenager, walking away from HIM, the Prince of Saiyans? Unthinkable. To prove this, he reached over the counter and grabbed the hapless boy by the shirt. "And just where do you think YOU'RE going?"  
  
"Man, this register's closed. I'm taken' my break, so let go of me!" Needless to say, this was the wrong thing to say to Vegeta.  
  
"You will take my order now, brat, or get your puny head ripped off your shoulders!" By this time, many people had stopped eating and had turned toward the source of the commotion.  
  
"Um...yes sir. Right away...what would you like...um, sir?" The teenager was quite intimidated by Vegeta's attitude, and wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not, but deciding not to take the chance.  
  
"Good," Vegeta set the clerk down, "I would like five hamburgers, three cheeseburgers, two orders of fries, two large cokes, a chicken sandwich, and a turkey club."  
  
"Ri-Right away sir!" The teenager walked off to give the order personally, less the man at the counter think he was slacking off.  
  
"Hmph! Stupid Earthling good for nothing baka..." He then noticed with some annoyance that every person in the restaraunt was staring at him. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! HAVE I GROWN A SECOND HEAD OR SOMETHING? NO? THEN STOP STARING LIKE A BUNCH OF DEAD FISH!" This tactic got a few to stop staring, but more continued, much to the dismay of Vegeta. "IF ANYONE STARES AT ME A SECOND LONGER, I'LL COME OVER THERE, RIP OUT YOUR HEART, AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" This threat got them all to stop staring, as most of the people didn't want any trouble.  
  
"Uh-uh-um...sir? Yo-your food i-is rea-dy!" Exclaimed the teenager behind the counter, farther intimidated by Vegeta's show of wrath. He tentivaly held out the four bags stuffed full with food, hoping that he wouldn't offend the really scary guy.  
  
Vegeta, as usual, accepted his food with exquisite grace and courtesy. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?! I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE GONE AND HUNTED MY OWN FOOD!" However, despite his seeming disdain for the time it took, he snatched up the food and walked over to a corner table to eat in, hopefully, peace.  
  
The frightened teenager let out a breath of relief at seeing the scary guy leave the counter. 'Man, I've really gotta think on my career choice...I think construction is safer than this.....'  
  
~(Hercule City Mall, outside Danvers)~  
  
The redheaded woman watched with interest Vegeta's abnormal behavior. Bringing her scouter out, she scanned his powerlevel, and was rewarded with the affirmation that he was no ordinary Earthling. 'I found one already, this is too easy.' She put the scouter away, no one really noticing, as she was now wearing less conspicuous clothes than she had arrived in. Namely a black t-shirt, jeans, a jacket with an 'R' logo on it, and a baseball cap which had a random cartoonified animal on it, presumably for some kind of sports team. Slung around her arm was a black purse in which she desposited the scouter. Just as she was about to enter to confront the probable Saiyan, she had a thought. 'What if he's suppressing his full power? It seems likely, because he hasn't killed anyone so far and seems to have "some" restraint. Maybe it would be wiser to gather more information before I act....'  
  
With this thought firmly instilled in her head, she calmly walked away from the restaraunt, stopping at a bench in view of it. 'If I trail him, I can assess the situation better...' Sitting on the bench, she positioned herself so she didn't look like she was watching the restaraunt exactly, but was still faced more or less towards it.  
  
No sooner than she was in positioned, one of the less prestegious denzians of the mall reared it's ugly head. "Hey babe, watcha' doin' alone like this? Ya want some company?" The urchin was dressed in too loose jeans, a blue shirt and orange jacket, and had a golden ring protruding from his nose.  
  
"Actually I'm waiting on someone...and I hardly think you would comprise the 'company' I need. Please leave." The redhead turned back to watching the restaraunt, dismissing the urchin.  
  
This, however, turned out to be one of the worst answers she could have given, as it only further determined the low-life. "Aw c'mon babe! It's not like I'm gonna bite or somethin'!" He snickered at his own joke, then proceeded to sit next to her and slip an arm around her shoulders. "What's ya name sweetheart?"  
  
The redheaded woman turned her gaze to the urchin, irritated. "Get your arm off me. And my name is none of your concern. Leave." This time she kept her gaze leveled at the urchin, hoping to get him to leave so she could resume her reconissance.  
  
The urchin, however, was not so easily shrugged off. "Aw c'mon! You at least gotta tell me your name! If you do, I'll leave, promise."  
  
The redheaded woman sighed resignedly. If she were to kill anyone at this point, her cover would be blown. "Fine. My name is Katt. Leave now."  
  
"Katt huh? Well okay sweetheart, but here's my number if ya want ta call me!" He tossed down a wrinkled slip of paper onto her lap, then, true to his word, got up and left, glancing once over his shoulder and blowing a kiss, then laughing.  
  
Katt sighed, then looked again at the restaraunt. Upon looked harder, she realized her quarry was no longer inside. "Damn! That idiot distracted me...now I've got to find him again...." She stood, and, adjusting her shirt slightly where the urchin had wrinkled it, proceeded out of the mall in search of the saiyan.  
  
~(Hercule Land, theme park in Hercule City)~  
  
Gohan stared up at the giant replica of his father-in-law's head, making a face as a bunch of screaming kids rode the rollor coster into it's mouth. All in all, it was a rather amusing sight to behold. Adjusting his glasses, he continued to wait as his daughter and wife finished the ride. "I swear, sometimes I really do want to-" He was interupted by the sight of Vegeta flying by the theme park. "Was that...Vegeta? Darnit! He should know that he shouldn't be seen flying around like that! I suppose I should leave him be for now though-" He was interupted again as he spotted another figure fly past at a much slower rate. "Who was that?" Trying to sense them, he got only the barest hint of a signature from them, and it wasn't familiar. "I think that means trouble..." Glancing back at the rollor coaster, he debated for a few seconds whether or not he should leave without telling them, but finally decided that whoever that was, they were probably a more important issue.  
  
As he was about to take off after the figure, he remembered where he was and cursed silently. 'Okay! Where can I take off from?' Looking around, he noticed that the fence was nearby, and quickly ran towards it. Vaulting over it once nobody was looking, he took to the air from behind the fence, flying up as high as the rollar coaster could shield him and then with a burst of speed, was floating at cloud level. "Okay! Now...where'd that person go?" After trying to sense them and failing, he then had a moment of inspiration and started following Vegeta's energy. The person had seemed to be following him, so if he couldn't follow them, then he could also follow Vegeta! With this plan in mind, he took off after Vegeta, hoping to catch up to the person and get some answers.  
  
~(Capsule Corporation)~  
  
Landing silently as she could behind the dumpsters in the back of the building, Katt surveyed where her quarry had stopped. "I wonder if this is his home...? Well, for a Saiyan, it's a rather ridiculous place to stay. As if the construction wasn't weird enough, they had to paint the entire building 'yellow'? Ugh...I don't think I want to know exactly who built this place..."  
  
Stepping out from behind the dumpsters, she proceeded to walk around the building to the front door, all the while looking up information on the place from her mini-computer. Luckily, she had been able to download an extensive database on the planet, and it seemed 'Capsule Corporation', as it was called, was one of the items on the top of the list on important places. Reading through it quickly, she assumed a more business-like stance as she entered the building.  
  
The receptionist greeted her upon her entry. "Hello ma'am. May I ask what your business today is at Capluse Corp., designer and producer of Capsule Corporation Caplusized Products?"  
  
Katt, resisting the urge to blow the overly cheerful receptionist to hell, simply replied with the ruse she had composed. "Yes, I'm looking for a job. Might you have any openings?"  
  
The receptionist smiled cheerfully at her again and turned to her computer, bringing up what Katt presumed were available jobs. "Why yes, we do have a few openings. There is an opening for a secretary for Mr. Kenisha, an opening for a scientist in energy fields, and an opening for a security guard. I regret to inform you that this is all we have available at the time."  
  
Katt, pressing a few buttons on her mini-computer situated in her pocket, soon got a forged copy of credintials. Pulling the aformentioned device out of her pocket, she laid it on the desk. "I have a degree in energy fields actually. If you need the hardcopy, I can go to my apartment and get it. I was released by Techno Enterprises a few weeks ago when they had to get rid of some of their employees and shut down some of their projects. I, unfortunately, was on one of those projects, and therefore was laid off."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! Well, if you'll just take the elevator up to the fourth level, you can show these to the lead scientist there. I'm sure they'll be happy to accept you. Dr. Colart put in the hospital a few weeks ago due to a lab accident, and is expected to be back in a few months. Isn't that such a shame? I knew the-" Katt interupted her cheerful rambling as she stepped into the opening elevator doors.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm sure that I'd best not waste anymore time." The secretary didn't get to do anything but wave as the doors closed and the elevator began ascending levels. Sighing with relief, Katt closed her eyes for a second to compose herself, getting ready to confront the lead scientist about a job. If she managed to find work here, then she could keep a closer eye on the saiyan. Once she knew what his full power was, she could make the decision of whether or not to go ahead and attack or to find another way.  
  
As the elevator doors opened and she stepped out, she found she was in an all white room, with what looked like an air lock leading to the lab proper. Glancing to her left, she found another a scientist typing away at a keyboard. She could tell he was a scientist by the white lab coat he wore and the badge adorning his chest stating 'C.C. Science division'.  
  
Clearing her throat to attract the man's attention, she adjusted her stance and pulled out her mini computer, which she had stuffed back in her pocket. She 'must' make a good first impression. "Excuse me sir, but I learned from the receptionist that you were looking for an energy field specialist?"  
  
The balding scientist looked up from his work, his gray eyes meeting hers. "Yes. And you are that person?" He took the mini computer offered and looked over the credintials. "Well...this looks good. Of course, you'll have to meet our head scientist, also the former president of Capsule Corporation. She gave the job of president to her son you know-ah, here she comes now." He motioned over to the airlock where a blue haired woman was emerging.  
  
Katt glanced over to where he was motioning, then turned completely in that direction to meet the woman. The woman spoke before she had a chance to say anything however. "Hello. My name is Bulma Briefs. I'm sure you've heard about me from Roger here. What's your name?" Bulma held out her hand, smiling warmly.  
  
Taking the offered hand, Katt replied to her question. "My name is Katt. Katt Selie."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: I finally got the third chapter out. Sorry for the wait. Please review. Oh, and here's a quiz to see if anyone has ever watched Dragonball.  
  
At the first world martial arts tournament that Goku and Krillen entered into, what was Krillen's opponent's name? Hint: The stinky one. Okay, post your revews and/or answers in reviews. Well, I'll leave for now! Thanks for reading! The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, as I'm getting back into writing.) 


	4. Episode 4: Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except for Katt. Dragonball Z and all related characters belong to some japanese guy. I am of Scandinavian desent...see my point?  
  
Remembering the Past,  
Reclaiming the Future.  
Part 1: Gathering Storms  
  
..............................................................................(Episode 4: Suspicions)........................................................................................  
  
~(Outside Capsule Corporation Headquarters)~  
  
Gohan landed just outside Capsule Corporation, an expression of concern crossing over his face. "Whoever that was went in here...I just hope Bulma and everyone is okay..." With this, he walked inside the building, a stern expression on his usually cheerful face.  
  
"Oh, we don't usually get this many visitors this time of day, but welcome!" The overly-cheerful receptionist greeted Gohan as he walked in, the double glass doors closing behind him.  
  
"Um..yes. Do you mean that someone just came through here?" Gohan asked, a little less worried now that he realized that there had been no damage done so far.  
  
"Yes! A nice young lady who just went to see about a job in the science division was just here." The receptionist smiled at him.  
  
"Ah...okay then. Which floor is the science division on?" 'A girl?' Gohan wondered, not used to any unusual possible threats to the planet being female.  
  
"It's on the fourth floor, but you-hey!" She was interupted as Gohan dashed into the elevator, hitting the button for the forth floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry! I've got to catch that person!" Gohan quickly apologized before the door shut, cutting off his view of the now slightly less cheerful receptionist. 'I've got to find that person and get some answers out of them before they can cause any trouble!'  
  
~(CC Science Division)~  
  
Bulma looked at Katt. "Katt huh, that's an unusual name." But she still held her smile. "Let me show you to the place where you'll be working at if you fit the bill." She turned away and started walking towards the airlock that led to the lab-proper.  
  
Katt almost snorted or laughed. 'You think MY name is weird...' Nonetheless, she followed Bulma over to the airlock.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you know how to use one of these, so we can just go right ahead." Bulma commented, stepping into the airlock after sliding a keycard through a slot next to the door, causing it to swish open. Inside there was a vent overhead and a drain below, the pre-domitate white still coloring the walls.  
  
Following her into the airlock, Katt wondered how soon she could have a look around at the actual complex, so as to find her quarry. Before she could wonder about anything else though, the airlock swished open on the other side after a rush of air had for the most part cleansed her clothes. 'Not that I would let them get dirty in the first place...' Looking around the lab, she payed little attention to Bulma's tuturial of the different sections of the laboratory. Extending her senses, she realized that her quarry was at the other end of the building, which frustrated her, as Bulma seemed to be taking her sweet time to detail every little thing that they did there. One thing, however, did catch her attention, and that was the relatively high power level coming from the elevator she had arrived in. 'Shoot! How could I have been detected...okay...think rationally, whoever that is, they might not even realize I'm here, but could be a coincidence. Yes, I'm sure that's it.' Despite her self-reassurance, she still remained slightly on edge, especially as the elevator seemed to disgorge it's passenger on the same floor she was on.  
  
Deciding now wasn't the time for it though, she tuned back in to Bulma. "...the equipment lockers. And here we are at last, Energy Fields." Bulma opened another doorway, leading to a room full of scientific-looking equipment, numerous scientists working on assorted projects. "Our current main project is to create an energy field that can regulate tempatures in a single room. Do you know anything about this?"  
  
Katt almost snorted again, but caught herself. 'Those were developed close to five hundred years ago, and they're just now develping them? How pathetic...oh well, I suppose I'll have to play along...' "I know a little about them, my colleages and I did make a few breakthroughs in that area..."  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up with hope for the added knowledge. "That's great! You'll have to show us when you start here! Now that you've seen the lab, I would like the time to file your papers and the like, you know." Bulma's smile was almost unbearably optimistic to Katt. "We'll call you in a few days time to tell you whether you've been accepted or declined." Judging by Bulma's smile and attitude, it was almost certainly going to be the former. Nevertheless, she led the way back towards the elevator, humming merrily the whole way, annoying Katt even more.  
  
Just as they reached the elevator, the doors slid open, revealing Gohan standing there. Upon seeing each other, their eyes made contact, Gohan's widening in recognition of her energy signature. Hurriedly, Katt thanked Bulma for letting her see the lab and considering her for the job. "Thank you, I'll be waiting eagerly for your call, but I have to be somewhere..." She glanced nervously at Gohan, but he seemed to be staying put right in the elevator.  
  
Bulma, however, recognized Gohan on the spot. "Gohan! It's been forever since I've seen you! What have you been up to?"  
  
"I-um...I really can't talk right now Bulma, I'm kind of in a hurry..." Gohan apologized to her, a nervous look crossing his face. 'This I wasn't expecting...she's trying to get a job here? Maybe she's not a threat after all...' He relaxed slightly, realizing that this girl, whoever she was, didn't seem to be causing any harm. There still was the matter of her powerlevel though.  
  
Quickly boarding the elevator, Katt leaned against the railing, trying to relax and act as if nothing was unusual as the elevator doors closed, shutting out the sight of the slightly displeased Bulma and leaving her alone with Gohan, who eyed her speculatively. "So...you're trying to get a job at Capsule Corp.?" There was still a note of disbelief in his voice.  
  
She smiled, trying her best to dispel his doubt. "Um...well, yes, the company I worked for laid off a lot of workers, including me..."  
  
This, however, did not seem to work. "Alright, I'll buy that..." He practicly glared at her as he said the next thing. "But why do you have the ability to fly?"  
  
Katt froze, a million excuses coming to mind all at once and at the same time seeming to make her tongue unable to move. So, instead, she stuttered, "F-fly?" This was not the right thing to say, however.  
  
"Yes, fly. I saw you following Vegeta to here, so I followed you." Gohan's eyes hardened as he looked at her.  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean..." She again tried a phony smile, but dropped it as she saw Gohan's face turn to flint.  
  
"You know just what I mean. Now, who are you and why are you here?" He raised his power slightly to emphisize on the importance of the question.  
  
Katt's eyes also hardened as she looked at him with something that almost verged on sympathy. "You should've left well enough alone..."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened, "Hey! What-" He was cut off as a blast slammed into his midriff, blowing him through the wall of the elevator and through the wall of the building too, dissipating nearly as soon as it started. Katt, however, didn't wait around to find out the results of her blast, and dashed from the elevator as the doors opened, running out the front doors before the now disturbed receptionist could say a word.  
  
"Blast! Now it looks like I'll have to fight them after all-" She cut off as her quarry set down not ten yards away, glaring at her like she had just blown a guy through a wall and damaged his house, which of course she had.  
  
"OK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST BLOW GOHAN THROUGHT THE WALL!?" His hair stood up slightly straiter and turned gold, his power increasing dramatically as he finished the transformation.  
  
Katt, however suprised she was, quickly subdued the panic that followed his transformation. "I didn't know they were...aw damn!" She gathered her composure however and smirked at her quarry. "What's it to you?" She powered up also, quickly surpassing her quarry's powerlevel by far as she reached her max in a matter of seconds. "You can't win this fight...just give up, and I promise you a quick and pai-" She cut off as Vegeta's rage increased, and his hair stood straiter still, powerlevel rising above her own, and miniature bolts of lightning flashing around him. All she managed to utter before the boot met her face was, "Oh shit-", and then all was black.  
  
(A/N: I finally got this chapter out! How long has it been? A long time, that's for sure. I think I can get the next one out sooner however... ANYWAYS! I really would like it if you reviewed. It would mean alot to me. Really. Please! It's my birthday today! Couldn't you review as a birthday present? I AM TURNING 16! GO ME!! WHOO-HOO!) 


	5. A Threat Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except for Katt. Dragonball Z and all related characters belong to some japanese guy. I am of Scandinavian desent...see my point?  
  
Remembering the Past,  
Reclaiming the Future.  
Part 1: Gathering Storms  
  
..............................................................................(Episode 5: A Threat Revealed)........................................................................................  
  
~(Capsule Corporation Holding Cell)~  
  
All there was, was the darkness. It was embracing, comforting, it didn't judge her or accuse her of anything. It was just there. It was all there was. All there would ever be.  
  
And then the darkness started to fade as she became dimly aware of voices nearby. Crying out softly, she tried to block them out, but they would not go away. As the darkness finally receeded all the way, she opened her eyes, only to shut them again quickly against the onslaught of bright light that glared down at her. She then became acutely aware of a sharp pain in her head. Trying to lift her arms to rub the spot, she found she couldn't move at all.  
  
'What?! Why can't I move?! What happened?! Where am I?!' She thought the questions as loudly as she could, still not able to form them in her mouth. 'What is this place?! Why-' She stopped as it all came rushing back to her, everything that had led up to her being here. 'I-I failed my mission...I have been captured by the enemy...they will make me betray my master...NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She finally gave voice to her denials, in one burst of sound. This seemed to make the voices of her captors stop at once, but she couldn't stay to appreciate it. The darkness was creeping up on her again, lulling her quietly to blissful unconsciousness.  
  
~(Capsule Corporation, Outside Holding Cell)~  
  
Bulma looked worriedly at Gohan for what had to have been at least the fifth time. "You're sure you're okay?"  
  
Gohan grimaced as she said this. "For the last time Bulma, I'm fine. It was only a little blast, I don't think she meant to kill me." He looked thoroughly exasperated by this time. "And aren't we kind of forgetting the point of why we are all here?"  
  
Bulma looked indigent for a moment, before she sighed and said "You're right, of course. I just can't help but worry, it was-"  
  
Vegeta interupted her at this point. "-a little scratch. The brat will be fine woman. Now, if we could finish this pointless meeting so I can get back to training?" He had an edge to his voice, not suprising considering the half hour they had been standing there.  
  
The indignant look returned to Bulma's face. "Don't you care at all that some new girl just showed up and blasted Gohan through the side of the building?!" She practically screamed in his face.  
  
Vegeta took this calmly as always. "Of course I care woman! But do you think that we will get any ANSWERS out of someone who's UNCONSCIOUS?!"  
  
Bulma, a bit mollified, blinked. "I suppose you 'do' have a point..."  
  
"Damn right I have a point! If we could just do a-" He was interrupted by a loud scream from inside the holding cell, which cut off almost as quick as it started. "What the hell was 'that' all about?!" He walked angily over to the window in the holding cell, but all he saw was an unconscious redheaded woman laying there. "Hmph...must have woken up for a second..." He turned back to the others, who were just kind of staring. In his opinion, they looked like dead fish. "Hello? Earth to Woman and Kakarott's first brat? WAKE UP!"  
  
Whether it was Vegeta's insult that roused them, or just the tone of his voice, both Bulma and Gohan snapped out of it. Gohan was the first to speak. "What was 'that' about? Is she okay?"  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched. "OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OKAY! WOULD YOU BE OKAY IF YOU WERE KICKED IN THE FACE, KNOCKED INT0 A STATE OF UNCONSCIOUSNESS, AND WOKE UP IN A FUCKING CELL?!"  
  
Gohan blinked. "I guess not..."  
  
Bulma, not one to be left out of conversation, intervened at this point. "Geez Vegeta! He was only showing concern! Calm down already!"  
  
"Woman! You expect me to calm down when I'm supposed to be 'training'?!" Vegeta practically shouted at her.  
  
"YES, I DO! AND IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH THAT THEN GO TRAIN OR SOMETHING!!!" Bulma did scream this at him.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Why thank you woman, I think I will." He was already out the door before he finished the last word.  
  
Bulma frowned, thinking for a second, then her eyes widened! "VEGETA! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!!"  
  
But either Vegeta was out of hearing range or he just didn't answer, for all that greeted Bulma's shout was silence.  
  
Gohan coughed lightly, "Well, I hate to go...but my family's got to be getting worried..." Without another word, he ran out the door, flying by the window outside a few seconds later.  
  
Bulma stood there speechless, not sure what to do, then huffed and marched out of the room also, muttering something about ungrateful people and phone calls to others.  
  
~(Capsule Corp. Holding Cell, 3 hours later)~  
  
The darkness was still there, soothing her. It felt like a pillow, soft, feeling like velvet, all around her. She opened her eyes to the blackness. 'Where...am I?' The darkness in front of her swirled, taking on colors and features even as she spoke.  
  
It formed itself into a picture, shadowed figures moving around silently, gaining color as they moved. A young redheaded girl was in a field, picking flowers. She floated up into the air to pick one from the chalob tree that had some of the most beautiful flowers around this time in the year. A brownish-red tail uncurled loosely behind her as she giggled, one of the flowers tickling her nose.  
  
'Who is...that? Why am I seeing them?'  
  
The young girl then delicately picked a flower from the tree, landing lightly on the ground and putting the flower in the basket she was bringing for her mother. Seeing that the basket is now full, she picks it up and starts back towards the temple where she lives. Her mother had been getting bad visions lately and had told her to be very careful when she went outside. The scene slowly fades to blackness as another one forms.  
  
'What? Another one? Who is that, and why am I seeing them?'  
  
The darkness again takes color and shapes appear. Now a picture appears of a slightly older redheaded girl. She looks to be around 11 or 12 and is talking to an older redheaded woman, one who still can't be in more than her early thirtees. They are talking, but no sound is heard. The older redheaded woman looks worried. You cannot tell the girl's expression as she is turned away. She finally turns away from her mother, looking exasperated, and walks off down a corridor.  
  
'......that's......that's me! How....but....' Her head seemes to explode with pain, jolting her out and away from the darkness and into consciousness.  
  
"Ugh..." She groans as she wakes up, wondering what just happened, her head feeling like a teroni was using it as a dueling ground. "What...happened...?" She was answered as all the memories again appeared in her head, which only made it feel much, much worse.  
  
She groaned again. "....I failed...." Craning her neck, she took note that she was in some type of cell, her arms and legs strapped to a table. Blinking against the bright light above that seemed determined to make her headache worse, she started talking to herself. "Either I'll die at my master's hands for failure, or be killed by the ones that've captured me...." She closed her eyes again against the pain that seeing caused.  
  
There was some kind of commotion outside the cell, a few curse words, and then someone opening the cell door. Even though it hurt, she opened her eyes and looked towards the door, revealing someone with spikey hair standing there that looked oddly familiar. She realized who it was when the figure turned it's head and spoke something to someone behind him. It was her prey, the same person who had put her in this situation. She groaned again.  
  
~(Capsule Corporation)~  
  
Vegeta looked down at the woman who had tried to attack him and snorted when she groaned. "I know you're awake, so you might as well get up." When she didn't comply, Vegeta's eye twitched, never a good sign, and he reached over and ripped off the restrains, barring the restraining collar, and threw her roughly out of the cell onto the ground outside. This caused many assorted reactions among those gathered there.  
  
He walked briskly from the cell, looking down at the redhead that was squinting against the light in the room, waving away Bulma's objections before they could even start. "Okay, state your name, race, and mission." He glared at her as she blinked.  
  
Bulma finally managed to get in a word, "Vegeta! There's no reason to-"  
  
"Shut UP woman! Do you think I don't know how to interrogate a prisoner?" He glared back at the girl before him. "If you do not answer me, you'll be getting much worse than a kick in the face." He smirked as he saw the slightest flicker of fear on her face.  
  
"My name...is Katt. That's all you'll get from me." A stubborn look now adorned her features as she stared intently at Vegeta.  
  
Goku, who was now attending, being jerked rudely away from his training with Uub by Vegeta's call, now stared in fascination at Katt, the same kind of fascination a three-year-old would show to something like a lizard. "Wow..." If he hadn't been so far removed from the captive, he probably would have poked her. "She sure looks young to be a bad gu-um...girl. Usually they're either freaky aliens or old guys with alot of wrinkles that build freaky androids that sometimes look young, hey she could be an-"  
  
He was rudely interupted by Vegeta, "KAKAROTT!! SHUT...UP!"  
  
Goku made a pouty face, and as soon as Vegeta turned away, stuck out his tongue at him, but remained silent nonetheless.  
  
"Now," Vegeta looked down at Katt, "Don't think we don't have ways to make you talk. It would be much easier on you if you'd just tell us." A sadistic smirk crossed his face before he was smacked in the back of the head by his blue-haired wife.  
  
"Vegeta! We should try to be nice to her."  
  
A look of annoyance crossed his face in place of the smirk. "WOMAN! This...is...a...PRI-SON-ER! Get it? A prisoner! Not a guest for one of your idiot mother's tea parties!"  
  
"I MEANT...THAT MAYBE IF WE'RE NICE TO HER, SHE'LL BE MORE WILLING TO TELL US!!!" Bulma screamed in his face.  
  
"IF WE 'ARE' NICE TO HER, SHE'LL PROBABLY JUST STAB US IN THE BACK!!!" Vegeta screamed right back at her.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else in the room, including Gohan, Krillen, 18, Goten, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo just sweatdropped. Goku was currently fascinated by a small trinket that was sitting on a table, totally oblivious to the arguement.  
  
Goten was the first to glance away from the argument and towards Katt, and noticed something that hadn't been brought up in the conversation yet. "Hey..is that a tail?" A few more of the gathered people turned their attention towards Katt, ignoring the arguement. Goten continued. "So...does that make you a saiyan?"  
  
~  
  
Katt's eyes widened as the word Saiyan registered. Memories flashed past, long forgotten, lessons by an instructor, the history of her race. She jumped up and grabbed a very surprised Goten by the collar. "Don't you dare think I'm the same as you, Kri'ue!" She glared into his eyes as he gulped.  
  
Vegeta, hearing that last word as it registered in some distant part of his mind, turned from the argument, leaving Bulma sputtering, and grabbed Katt by the collar, altogether making for a slightly comical scene, as Katt still had a hold on Goten's collar. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He was now the one glaring into her eyes.  
  
Katt looked directly into his obsidian eyes without blinking her own now-violet ones. "I said: I am not the same as you, Kri'ue monkey!" As soon as she said this, her eyes closed and she collapsed, eyes shifting colors to blue again before her lids covered them.  
  
Vegeta stood frozen, dropping Katt to the floor as he stared, seeing what only he could see. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Vegeta, but in reality was only a short while, his eyes refocused and he fixed a hard, albeit slightly bewildered gaze on the woman before him, taking in for the first time her tail combined with her red hair. "Kri'ue...she called me....but she couldn't be...." He was interrupted by Bulma's loud voice.  
  
"Well? What was that all about?" She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, snapping numerous people out of their daze.  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched. "WOMAN! CAN YOU NOT GIVE ME HALF A SECOND TO THINK!?"  
  
"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT STOOD THERE STARING INTO THE DISTANCE FOREVER!"  
  
"I WAS RECOLLECTING, WOMAN!"  
  
"WELL WHILE YOU WERE STANDING THERE 'RECOLLECTING', THE REST OF US ARE SITTING HERE UNINFORMED!!"  
  
"IF YOU WOULD GIVE ME A SECOND TO THINK!?"  
  
"FINE! MAKE IT QUICK!"  
  
~  
  
A vein again throbbed on Vegeta's forehead as he struggled to get his anger under control. "Sometimes...swear, worse than Kakarott's banshee...." He again looked off into the distance, trying to regain his concentration from earlier. 'She called me a Kri'ue....and she has red hair....and a tail...but it's slightly different than....would that mean she was...Zelith or Akan'ieth? ...she can't be either though...they died out....almost four thousand years....' He shook his head in bewilderment. For one of the Fallen Tribes to appear now...four thousand years after they had been destroyed....it was definately something he would have to think on. Finally he looked up. "I have to have more time to think." With this, he walked from the room. Bulma's protests could be heard following him down the hall even as he paid them no mind.  
  
For a Zelith or Akan'ieth to still be alive was disturbing enough, but for one to be so young? Even if they had been living on Vegeta-sei in some hidden caves or something like the children's tales said, it would be impossible for her to be here. Vegeta-sei had been destroyed when he was still a young boy, and this...this girl was barely out of childhood.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to soothe his own mind as his imagination ran rampant with possiblities on why she was here. It was a bit of a shame that he had no one to compare notes with, as he hadn't payed all that much attention to his lessons in history when he was a boy. He lowered his head, trying to recall all that he could of the lessons about the lost tribes.  
  
~  
  
The 'Grand War of Vegeta-sei', as it came to be known, had happened over four thousand years ago. Vegeta remembered that there had been many battles, which were the main thing he had listened about, remembering little of the politics of the time. He did, however, remember that there had been five tribes in all of Saiyans, each distinctly differing from each other. The Kri-ue generally had black or brown hair, and turned into Ozaru when the moon was full. The Anarkins were the smallest of the races, only coming up to about 5'4 at their tallest, and that was considered a giant to them. They, too, had black or brown hair, but usually had green eyes, unlike the Kri-ue. He couldn't remember their transformation. The Zelith were next in line. They generally had red or reddish-brown hair, and didn't transform in the full moon. They were only slightly smaller than most Saiyans, and, seemingly to make up for the lack of a transformation, had some type of psychic abilities. Then there was the Liogren. They could command vast amounts of energy, or so the books had said. He had found their 'Gezien Ball' particularly interesting, as they could focus all of their power into a tiny point that they collectively controlled as if it was a part of their body. The last were the Akan-ieth. They were generally taller than the Kri-ue, and had light colored hair, usually blond or silver and the like. They were the most powerful of the Saiyan races, but were also the least in number because of constant fighting amongst themselves. Both the Zelith and the Anarkins were their slaves. During the great war, both of those races broke free of their masters and fought in the great war for their right to live. The Akan-ieth were supposedly the first 'Super-Saiyans', possessing powerlevels at birth that some of the other races couldn't achieve in a lifetime. Of course, the Akan-ieth supposedly lived for over a millinia...  
  
For thousands of years before the great war, the Akan-ieth and the Liogren ruled over the planet, the two tribes constantly warring. The Kri-ue were apart from the other tribes, living as they did in mostly the deep deserts of the planet. Little from that time was known, only that during it, the Zelith and the Anarkins were enslaved by the Akan-ieth, to act as servants to their 'immortal' masters.  
  
At the time of the great war, the conflict between the Akan-ieth and the Liogren was spiralling out of control. The Liogren developed many great and horrible techniques to control even the elements themselves during that time, and the Akan-ieth, seeing that they would be destroyed by this new threat, banded together instead of being the solitary warlords that they had always been before.  
  
Thousands of Anarkins, under the Akan-ieth, fought the Liogren and buried them under sheer numbers. The Akan-ieth used the Zelith as field commanders and otherwise higher-up officers than the Anarkins, having both superior strength and psychic abilities. Only a handful of the Akan-ieth died during this first phase of the war.  
  
Then the slave races of the Akan-ieth rebelled, either killing or running from their masters, or dying. The Anarkins fled to the deserts, where they found the Kri-ue, and a long and bloody conflict, short compared to how long the rest of the war was, which resulted in the extinction and absorbtion of the Anarkins into the Kri-ue ranks. Always before, the nomadic tribes of Kri-ue had wandered together, but the threat of the Anarkins forced them, too, to band together and fight back.  
  
After they had won against the Anarkins, the Kri-ue leaders came to the conclusion that they would have to conquer the other races before they could be truly safe. When the Kri-ue hordes, as they came to be known, came onto the 'field', they found the conflict between the Akan-ieth and the Liogren still going strong. The Kri-ue had never witnessed such a massive conflict before, as the skies themselves seemed to be constantly on fire from the fighting.  
  
At the time, the Kri-ue did not know how to control Ki, but they quickly learned as they studied the Liogren. From the Akan-ieth, they learned to be even more prideful than they were, shaping their culture as a mixture between the Akan-ieth and their own ancient customs. Only after killing several hundred Liogren in a battle, and at least a dozen Akan-ieth, did the other two races begin to consider the Kri-ue as more than a nuisance.  
  
This realization came far too late, however, as the Kri-ue attacked all the other races viciously. Thousands of Kri-ue fell to the collective might of the Liogren, and the power, technological and otherwise, of the Akan-ieth, yet still they pushed onwards. The great citidels of the Akan-ieth crumbled at the Kri-ue's might, and the masses of the Liogren were slaughtered by the Kri-ue onslaught.  
  
In the final battle against the Liogren, thousands of Saiyans attacked their last stronghold, having slaughtered every last one of the Liogren elsewhere. The Liogren, however, knew that their hour was at hand, and in a massive blast that wiped out most of the Kri-ue attacking them, sacrificed themselves and vanished from the face of the universe.  
  
After the endless battles with the Liogren, then the Kri-ue, there were only a few hundred of the Akan-ieth left, where there had once been nearly ten thousand. Seeing the fate of the Liogren, they still bravely fought back, wielding their swords and technology against the Kri-ue. They did not prevail, however. After all but a few of their once mighty citidels had fallen to the Saiyans, the last of them gathered at Tier-kalon, in their language, 'The Great Citidel', built when they allied together, and made a last stand there. Before the Kri-ue arrived, some reported on bright lights traveling upwards into the heavens, but that was never confirmed. Suprisingly for the Kri-ue, who were expecting a huge battle against hundreds of Akan-ieth, there was only about a dozen there that opposed them. Still, that dozen were the most powerful of the Akan-ieth, and many thousands of Kri-ue were lost in the battle.  
  
After the last of the Akan-ieth, Reir-Kalo, was defeated, the citidel was left in ruins. The Kri-ue now turned their attention to the last of the Saiyan tribes left on the planet besides them, the Zelith. Thousands on both sides died in the battles that raged on for years, the Kri-ue finally defeating the Zelith at Tier-Nalith, one of the Akan-ieth citidels that the Zelith had taken from their former masters. The Zelith fought what seemed like a battle for time, and was later realized to be just that, as the last surviving Akan-ieth starships took the surviving Zelith into the heavens, never to be seen again.  
  
Finally, the great war had come to a close. The Kri-ue, now calling themselves the Saiyans, as they were the only 'Saiyans' there after the great war, now numbered less than two thousand. Hundreds of thousands of lives had been lost during the war.  
  
The planet, once lush and full of life, was now mostly a desert wasteland, it's green forests and rivers destroyed during the war. The Ularin Sea was the only body of water to survive the war, and it was only a fraction of it's original size.  
  
The Kri-ue survivors, now without anyplace to call home, retreated into the hills and moutains that still held some reservoirs of life. A thousand years later, a race known as the Tuffles discovered the ancient Akan-ieth technology, and started work to restore the planet, thinking little of the Saiyans that dwelled in the caves of the wilderness.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta looked up from his recollection of Saiyan history as Trunks walked into the room, which he realized belatedly was the kitchen, and poured a glass of water. He looked over at his father. "Hey dad, you done thinking yet? I think Mom's going insane from the waiting." He laughed as he turned of the faucet, cutting off the flow of water into the now-full cup.  
  
Vegeta would have smirked if he hadn't had so many things on his mind. He waved Trunks away. "I'm almost done...I'll be back to the room in a few minutes..." He said distractedly, thinking.  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when you get back up there..." He gave an involantary shiver and proceeded back upstairs to where the prisoner was being held.  
  
Vegeta turned his thoughts back to what he had been thinking about as Trunks' footsteps faded. 'From what I remember, judging by her hair color, she'd be a Zelith. After all, the books said they did take off in ships before they were destroyed...' He pondered for a moment how one had shown up on Earth, then dismissed it as having too many possible answers to deal with at that moment. He thought instead on how she was alive. 'It could be that they found a planet which they landed on...or she could be one of the last of her kind after some kind of ship-wreck. It says that Akan-ieth technology was advanced...so maybe they put themselves in cryo-sleep...?'  
  
He shook his head to clear it. He was starting to remind himself of his wife. He blasted something to assure himself that he was still 'him' as he walked back upsairs. He thought he might have hit a cat, but couldn't be sure.  
  
~  
  
Letting the door slam loudly into the wall announced Vegeta's entrance into the room where the prisoner was still unconcious, thankfully re-strapped to the table. Kakarott was now counting the dots on the ceiling, much to Vegeta's annoyance.  
  
"Nine thousand two hundred fifty eight...Nine thousand two hundred fifty nine..."  
  
"KAKAROTT! SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed, instantly shutting the other Saiyan up and drawing grateful looks from everyone else, most of which had been desperately trying to get him to stop for the last hour. Yamcha was huddled in a corner, shaking and laughing insanely. Vegeta blasted him. "Now then, I've thought about it, and I think I know who our new...guest...is." As if to signify he was speaking, Katt moaned in her sleep.  
  
Goku looked suddenly serious, his annoyingly childiish attitude of a few minutes before gone. "Is she a threat?"  
  
Vegeta looked annoyed. "Of course she's a threat, she's Saiyan." That drew startled gasps from a few people in the room who somehow either hadn't heard or hadn't absorbed the fact that she had a tail and was a Saiyan. Vegeta's eye twitched. "Furtermore, she's one of the lost tribes." This drew confused looks from everyone, with the exeption of Yamcha, who gave another bout of maniacle laughter from his corner. Vegeta blasted him again. "Since none of you seem to know much about Saiyan history..." He glared at Goku, who tried to look innocent, "...I'll explain. About four thousand years ago, the planet Vegeta-sei was engaged in a great war, which spanned the entire planet."  
  
He was interrupted at this point by Goku, who scratched his head. "Where's that? It sounds familiar..."  
  
Vegeta bashed him over the head, Goku uttering an 'ow' while Vegeta realized his folly while trying not to massage his fist to get rid of the throbbing pain. He had forgotten how hard Kakarott's head was. He bit back instead with sharp words. "IT'S OUR HOMEWORLD YOU BAKA! ARGH!" He struggled to get his anger under control, and, finally suceeding, continued, "There were five different Saiyan 'tribes' at the time, each one different. The two main ones were the Akan-ieth and the Liogren..." He went on to tell them the history of the great war, start to finish.  
  
After nearly an hour of explaining, he leaned back. "...and that's why I believe she's a Zelith." He was greeted with silence, and one pathetic, insane chuckle from Yamcha in the corner. He blasted him again.  
  
Goku was the first to pipe up. "So...you're saying...she's an alien?"  
  
Yamcha wasn't the only one who got blasted that day.  
  
(Okay, now to clear up a few things. Yes, this is an A/U fic...though I'm trying to keep everyone in character. If Goku was a little...ah...himish...who can blame me. It's fun to do to Vegeta, at any rate. No, I really don't hate Yamcha all that much, but...Vegeta doesn't like him...and...well...anyway! I thought that was a good place to finish it. Will there be romance in this fic? I'm not telling. Will there be more characters than are introduced right now, and some that aren't taking a central role now moving into the spotlight? Yes. I have a chart listing three of the Saiyan tribes, the Akan-ieth, Kri-ue, and the Zelith. The chart shows info on them. I might decide to put it up later, once I introduce...ah...not saying what I was just about to say! *Wags finger* Nope! You'll all have to wait! Oh, and Katt has DARK red hair, not light red, dark red. Okay? That's it then! ...wait! One last thing. The different tribes: Kri-ue is pronounced Cry-you. Zelith is pronounced Zee-lith. Liogren is pronounced Lie-oh-grin. Anarkin is pronounced An-ar-kin, just how it looks. And Akan-ieth is pronounced Ah-can-ee-eth. I'm sorry this chapter was so long in coming...school, and more than a few personal and social issues. But it's here, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it will make the writing go faster. Uub wasn't there...he was..ah...elsewhere. Last thing! I'll do something...um...let's see...would influencing the story with one suggestion/idea be enough of a reward? Well, if you get this question right. And there is no guarentee that I will accept the idea...but if you keep giving me them, I will do something you say. If you get it. Okay then! Here's the question: Can anyone guess where I got the basic idea of the Akan-ieth from? There was a species in a book by Raymond E. Feist...and that's your hint. Well, I've got to go! Bye! Please review!) 


	6. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except for Katt. Dragonball Z and all related characters belong to some japanese guy. I am of Scandinavian desent...see my point?  
  
Remembering the Past,  
Reclaiming the Future.  
Part 1: Gathering Storms  
  
(A/N: Trunks is 17 in this. I said it takes place a year after the end of dragonball Z, and I don't know how old Trunks was then, when Pan won that tournament match against Goten, but in this story he is 17. Okay, moving right along! Oh, and that also means that Goten would be 16 too. And, if you couldn't tell, and I'm sure you could, all of you being intelligent beings and all that...*Glances at a chimp* ...not him. Anyway, that 'this' dictates thoughts and that "this" dictates speech. Okay, that's all! On with the story!) (Eh...sorry! I had to reload this chapter due to an error I made that REALLY got on my nerves. Sorry for the inconviencance.)  
  
..............................................................................(Episode 6: Answers)........................................................................................  
  
~(In orbit about Planet Saylari, Battlecruiser Equinox)~  
  
The man on the throne frowned as he looked at the reports scrolling across the screen in front of him. His frown deepened as a particular piece of information scrolled across the screen, then stopped as he halted it's progress to read it more fully. His eyes scanned over the report, telling him that his agent had not reported in as of yet. It could mean that she was just busy, or it could mean that she was dead.  
  
The man on the throne resumed the flow of data while he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care. It would be a bit of an inconvenience to send another out there, besides the fact that Katt was one of his best agents, but that was all it really was to him, an inconvenience. His plans were in motion and nothing could stop them now, not even a few troublesome Saiyans.  
  
Pressing a button on his desk, he waited while the serving woman brought in a tray heaped with exotic foods and drinks. Yes, he would not be set back at all by this, not at all. He then turned his attention to the serving woman, a Chi-arthai female, quite exotic. He smiled in anticipation. No one could stop him now.  
  
~(Capsule Corporation)~  
  
Katt woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed as the nightmare ebbed away, becoming just that, a nightmare. She sighed as she lay down again, closing her eyes to go back to sleep...then remembered where she was, and sat bolt upright again, looking around her anxiously.  
  
She was no longer in the white room with the bright lights, but was rather in a richly furnished room, three doors lining the walls. She lay on a lush bed, intricate designs drawn onto the blanket she was clutching around herself. By this time, she was thoroughly confused. She was a prisoner, wasn't she?  
  
However, when she moved, she realized that she felt weak for some reason, weaker even than she had felt when strapped to the table. There also seemed to be a dull, throbbing pain in her wrist. Holding it up for inspection, she realized the reason for that pain.  
  
On her wrist was a metal bracelet, with no seeming way to remove it. She wondered about that for a few seconds, then came to a conclusion to her circumstances. The bracelet suppressed her power. The door was most likely locked, and with her power this low, there was no way she could get out. She hung her head in shame. 'How did I let this happen? How could I have been so STUPID!' She flung herself back onto the bed, tears coursing down her face. 'I can't believe...what will happen now? Wait...why am I crying?! I'm supposed to be an expert agent, not some little girl!'  
  
The last word she thought seemed to echo in her mind as memories flashed past, too fast for her to see. At last one seemed to loom ahead, rapidly increasing in size as it filled her whole vision.  
  
~(Flashback)~  
  
The young girl again lay in her room, crying. It wasn't right! Her daddy couldn't be gone! He just couldn't! She continued weeping, her sobs drowning out the sound of the door opening a few minutes later, and a woman walking in to sit beside the sobbing girl, running a hand over her back and making soothing sounds. Her eyes also shone with tears, but were suppressed, as it wouldn't do to be seen crying also.  
  
The girl looked at her mother, tears freely falling down her cheeks. "Why?! Why did he have to go!? It's not fair!" Her mother gathered her in her arms as she cried harder, trying to soothe her daughter.  
  
"Katt, you know this is the way things are, and forever will be. He died for a noble cause, trying to save the life of another." She could hardly believe her own words, but as the priestess, she knew that she had to cope. "He wouldn't have wanted either of us to feel sad about him." She hugged her daughter tightly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  
  
The girl's sobs lessened somewhat. "Y-you really thin-k so?" She said, almost pleading.  
  
The girl's mother smiled down at her, a sad, tearful smile. "Yes, he would have wanted us to be happy."  
  
The girl looked doubtful, but looked slightly better, although she was still crying. "If that's what daddy wanted...I'll be strong, just like he always said!" A determined look broke through the tears, then faded as she started sobbing again. "But it hurts so much...I wish he was here, I wish he was here..." The young girl curled up against her mother, crying.  
  
Tears now flowed unchecked from her mother's eyes. "I wish he was here too..."  
  
~(End Flashback)~  
  
Katt lay back upon the bed, crying softly. After a minute or more, however, she sat up, clutching her head. "Why do I keep seeing these things, why can't I remember?!" A sharp pain made her clutch her head harder, more tears welling from her eyes as her head felt like it was splitting open. Then it stopped, just as suddenly as it had started.  
  
She blinked her eyes to clear them of the last of the tears. She could figure out why she kept seeing these things after she escaped. If she could escape.  
  
Pulling back the covers, she noticed for the first time that she was not wearing anything. And someone picked that exact moment to start unlocking the door, much to her dismay.  
  
Realizing that she could do nothing to fight whoever it was in this weakened state, she opted to instead pull the covers around her, protecting at least her dignity. She would admit that she wasn't exactly modest, who could be, with her master around, but she still didn't want whoever was at the door to get any ideas. And she could tell whoever it was was indeed male, judging by the muffled cursing as the doorknob shook violently.  
  
Finally, with a last thump, the doorknob twisted and the door swung open, revealing the person that stood in the threshold. He had lavender hair with blue eyes, and was carrying probably the most spectacular sight she had ever seen. Food. Her stomach growled in response to the aromas drifting across the room from the tray.  
  
The teenager's blue eyes blinked. "You're awake?" He seemed both relieved and confused by this fact.  
  
Katt, even though he was her stomach's savior, glared at him, clutching the blankets more tightly around her. "Obviously! Now who are you and where am I?" She practically shouted at him, startling him.  
  
He got a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Hey, you're the prisoner! Why should I answer your questions, especially when you put them like 'that'!"  
  
Katt grimaced, he had a point. "Okay, fine, you win. What do you want to know?" She couldn't help it as her eyes drifted to the food that was set on the table before her bed. 'Wait! Why'd I just volunteer to answer questions?!' She shook her head furiously. "Nevermind! I'm not telling you anything!"  
  
The teenager before her managed something between a smirk and a smile, to his credit not bursting out laughing as her eyes again gazed longingly at the food. "Well, if that's the case...Dad told me not to give you any food if you didn't answer any questions." He picked up the tray holding the food in question, a slab of delicious smelling meat, some type of vegetable, another sweet smelling thing in a bowl, and a cup containing some type of liquid. Her stomach rumbled again.  
  
Katt widened her eyes. He couldn't just starve her! Her stomach growled in agreement. "I...I still won't tell you anything! I don't care if you starve me!" It was a lie, and she knew it, but she still couldn't bring herself to reveal information just because of food.  
  
This time the teenager did laugh. "Well, suit yourself...I'll tell you what, if you'll just tell me your name, I'll give you some." He exhaled, conveniently blowing the aroma more strongly over to her.  
  
Katt couldn't take it. "Fine, my name is Katt." She looked away, ashamed that she had even told him that much.  
  
The teenager looked at her quizically. "That's your full name?"  
  
Katt glared back at him. "Yes! I don't have a last name!" There, she said it. It was also like admitting it to herself. Why didn't she have a last name? She supposed it was for some reason or other, one which she wasn't that particularly concerned about at that moment.  
  
The teenager blinked, then shrugged. "Okay then...my name's Trunks, by the way." He sawed off a piece of meat with a knife that he pulled from his pocket, obviously not trusting her to a sharp object. He then speared it on a fork and presented it to her.  
  
Katt tried not to grab it and stuff it in her mouth, instead carefully taking the fork from him and inserting the piece of meat slowly into her mouth, trying to taste if it had been poisoned or not. It's taste nearly overwhelmed her resolve to check for poisons, it's smokey flavor spreading around her mouth. After a particularly short test of it, she quickly chewed and swallowed the meat, carefully handing the fork back to her questioner. Her stomach practically begged for more.  
  
Trunks took the fork from her hand, being careful that she wasn't going to attack him with it. After he had it firmly back in his possesion, he asked, "So, I take it you like it?" He again had that half smirk, half smile look on his face, looking ready to laugh at her.  
  
Katt, however, was not going to admit to him that, at the time, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted. "It's okay, I suppose..." Her stomach put up a fierce arguement, demanding that she beg for more if she had to.  
  
Trunks was struggling not to laugh. Despite her words, her face said otherwise. "Okay, I'll give you another bite if you'll answer my next question: What were you doing here?"  
  
Looking up at him, Katt could see that he was ready to start laughing. She gritted her teeth. How dare he do this, knowing how hungry she was! Still, her stomach was steadily winning the battle. "I think you can figure that out by yourself...I was trying to infiltrate this place." She managed to sound bitter, hoping that he wouldn't ask her why she had done that.  
  
Her hopes, however, were crushed. "And why'd you try to do that?" He seemed to think for a second. "Wait...I think I can figure that out. You followed my dad."  
  
So, her prey was his father. Interesting. A plan started to form in her mind. "Well? Your question is answered." Her stomach was still a factor in all of this, however.  
  
An amused look crossed his face as he handed her the fork, another bite of meat speared onto it, which she took cautiously, this time not checking for poison. If she'd already eaten it, what harm in eating more?  
  
His next question came as soon as she had stopped chewing. "Why?"  
  
He was starting to remind her of those annoying questions on testing papers, but her stomach growled again, reminding her none too subtly that two small bites of meat were not nearly enough. She was starting to resent her stomach. "Because it was my mission." She was trying to make him ask more questions, and therefore get more food. This was making her look pathetic though, stupid stomach.  
  
Trunks tried not to look exasperated. "And who gave you this mission?" He held out another piece, albeit unwantingly.  
  
Katt took the piece, eating it. "My master." She then realized that she had told him more than she thought, and, unfortunately, he seemed to realize that too.  
  
Trunks smirked. "And who is your master?"  
  
Katt figured it was time to down his ego a bit as she chewed on the last piece of meat he had given her. Oh, how good it was...but she would not betray her master, even as her stomach told her to go ahead and betray him, the food was good. "I'm not telling."  
  
Her questioner's face fell, then the smirk returned. "Then you won't be getting more food, not until you answer more questions."  
  
Katt glared at him defiantly. "Why don't you ask other questions then?" It was a kind of compromise between her mind and stomach, but it was the only answer she could give to satisfy both.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Okay, freebee then. How old are you?"  
  
'Well, at least he gave me an easy one...' "I'm nineteen." She reached out and took the meat that was offered. She really did hope it wasn't drugged, however.  
  
He looked suprised at her answer, muttering something about seeming younger than that. Katt wasn't sure whether she wanted to take that as an insult or a compliment. He composed himself again. "Okay-"  
  
Katt wasn't about to give him the chance to speak, so interrupted him. "So, your name is Trunks? Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" She layed down, propped up on her elbow, but one arm was still keeping the blankets quite secure.  
  
He was obviously taken by suprise again. "Um...okay then...well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, what your life is like for instance. I never had the chance to know what it was like to have a normal life..." She let a sad look cross her face. She could still succeed in her mission...if she played her cards right.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that...well, I'll tell you about myself then, although I would hardly call my life 'normal' by any standards!" He laughed. "Now...well, years ago, I fought a monster called Majin Buu, who looked like a giant piece of bubble gum, and was just about as hard to destroy. Anyway, he beat everyone else, so me and my friend Goten used a technique his dad Goku tought us..." He went on to tell her all about what he had done, up until present. "...so then I got a call from Mom telling me to come home as fast as I could, and, well, you know the rest."  
  
Katt now let the slightest hint of amazement enter her voice. "You must have been very brave, facing down something like that as only a little kid..." If she could just boost his ego a little more...  
  
Trunks sighed, "Actually, I was probably pretty stupid to do that...but now it's over, and you've shown up." He gave her a wry smile.  
  
"Well, I hadn't meant to cause you that much trouble, my master just told me I was supposed to gather information on all of the Saiyans that lived here..." At least she was pretty certain that the food hadn't been drugged by some type of truth serum. She then gave him a wry smile back. "Say...you don't suppose you could possibly find me some clothes?" She let the blanket drop slightly below her neckline for emphisis, making Trunks turn slightly red at that gesture and at the fact that he had been talking to her all that time and that he had not really thought about the fact that all she was wearing was a blanket.  
  
"Right. I'll...uh...be back in a minute." He turned and walked out, locking the door behind him, and also completely forgetting about the food which he had left behind.  
  
Katt shook her head. "Men. Although, I suppose it did help some that he was my interrigator..." She smirked as she looked at the food. "And so easy to fluster, too. This should be both easier and more interesting than I thought..." With that, she helped herself to the food.  
  
~  
  
Trunks walked down the hall. 'That was embarrassing! Jeez, I really shouldn't get embarrassed like that though...' He shook his head to clear it, still trying to track down his mother's power signature, which seemed to be moving from place to place. 'It doesn't help any that she's...well, pretty....but...HEY! WHOA! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! She is a prisoner! She blasted Gohan through a wall, so she was probably trying to kill us all! ...or maybe she was just acting in self defense, thinking they were going to attack her?' He shook his head again. She hadn't actually made any action indicating anything at all...'Okay! Stop! You really need to stop thinking like that.' He smiled wryly again. "I think she did that on purpose...  
  
He walked on, still trying to locate his mother. 'Okay, how do I know if she's telling the truth or not...maybe a truth serum? I wonder what Ka-the prisoner would think if I betrayed her like that? Wait, why would I be betraying her...okay, this is too confusing, I'm just going to stick to the task at hand.'  
  
Finally arriving at the room she was in, he was greeted by Bulma shoving a pile of clothes into his arms. "Here, take these. Vegeta insisted on stripping her to make sure she didn't have any type of weapon on her...so she'll probably be wanting some clothing if she wakes up. The prisoner, I mean."  
  
Trunks shook his head as he accepted the pile of clothes from his mother. 'She can get so carried away sometimes...' "Ah, thanks mom, but...she's already awake."  
  
Luckily, this comment made Bulma stop piling clothing onto the already giant stack that he was carrying. He blinked when a particular piece of underclothing relating to his sister's name fell from the top of the towering stack to fall in front of his face. Was all this really neccessary? Bulma, however, answered this. "She's awake? Well, you'd better go ahead and get these clothes to her then. I don't trust Vegeta to do it, because he's so supicious that he'd think she was up to something and stand there while she dressed. Phah!" She tossed a few more articles of clothing atop Clothes Mountain for good measure, then pointed back the way Trunks had come. "Okay, go on! And for goodness sakes, don't try to mimic what you father would do!" She glared at him on this last note, and he swallowed, both at Bulma's anger and...well, he DID have an imagination. A highly overactive one at the moment, unfortunately for him, as he staggered back to the prisoner's room.  
  
As he reached the door, however, he found the act of opening the door would present quite a challenge. So, after about ten minutes of trying to balance the clothes and unlock the door, he finally just hit the stupid thing, causing it to open, and realizing at the same time that it had been unlocked for the past nine minutes. Supressing a groan, he marched dutifully into the room.  
  
After setting the clothes down in a pile on the floor, he looked up to see that Ka-the prisoner was looking quizically at him from the bed, blankets again pulled around her. He figured it was his duty to explain. "These are for you. My mom picked them out so you would have something to wear. ...God only knows why she had to pick out so many though..." He muttered the last part, glancing down at the heap of clothes that was now safetly deposited upon the floor.  
  
She seemed to think the same thing as he did as she too glanced at the giant heap of clothing, raising one of her eyebrows. He really wished he could figure out how to do that.... Her voice pulled him from his reverie. "Well, unless you would like to watch me get dressed...?" She phrased it as a question, obviously knowing that what he 'wanted' and what policy dictated were two totally different things.  
  
Nevertheless, he managed to keep a straight face as he replied, "Right...I'll leave the room while you change..." He stiffly marched out of the room, shutting the door behind him firmly. He just knew that she was doing this on purpose...he just knew it...or maybe he was making things up to himself...he shook his head. 'She's a prisoner, I can't think like that. She probably tried to kill us all. Just keep that in mind, Trunks...' He wiped a thin sheen of sweat off his forehead, which he liked to think was from carrying the clothing.  
  
~  
  
Katt smirked as she watched Trunks shut the door firmly, most likely standing right outside of it. 'This is almost too easy...' She chuckled softly to herself, not wanting the teenager outside to hear, lest he become suspicious. Yes, she still had a chance....  
  
Looking over the clothes that Trunks had brought her, she frowned. 'What to wear...?' She decided that his mother was definitely over-zealous, at least as far as clothes were concerned.  
  
After picking out some underclothing, she looked at her choices for what she could wear. A t-shirt would be good, but it wouldn't serve her purposes, and would be easy to grab in a fight. She smiled as she found a spagetti-strapped tank top, a light blue color that seemed unfaded in the least. Perfect. She then pulled on some khaki-colored pants to complete the outfit.  
  
She sat down on the bed and pondered a minute, pulling on some socks. If she was too forward, he might get suspicious. If she was too shy about it, she wouldn't get anywhere. Deciding to be careful of being overly forward, she chose the most likely far quicker path for her plan.  
  
Walking over to knock on the door to signify she was presentable, she sat down on her bed, smoothing the covers where she had ruffled them. The door opened a crack, with his head poking in to see if she was indeed presentable. Seeing that she was, he opened it fully, admitting himself, then closed it behind him.  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you for the clothes...it was kind of...uncomfortable before, if you know what I mean?"  
  
She nearly smirked as he blushed slightly. "Ah...yes. I see what you mean." He then noticed the tray of food for seemingly the first time, frowning, but Katt only gave him another smile.  
  
"Thank you for leaving the food for me, too, that was really thoughtful..." He had looked like he was about to protest, but then subsided at her words. "So, did you want any more questions answered? I'm in a slightly better mood than I was earlier, what with my headache and all lessening." She propped herself against the head of the bed, leaning against a pillow with her knees pulled up, leaving him plenty of room to sit down. A clear invitation.  
  
He took the hint and sat down, looking uncomfortable. "Okay then...well, why didn't you just ask us, instead of...well, blowing Gohan through the wall?"  
  
"Well, I thought he was going to attack me, for one, so I was just trying to defend myself. Same with your...father? And my master wanted to make sure I got accurate information."  
  
Trunks seemed to accept this. "Alright, that will work...but, why would you think we would lie to you?" He was now frowning, his pride obviously being pricked.  
  
Katt adjusted herself to a new position, sitting on her knees and leaning forward. "Well, I didn't know what any of you were going to be like then...but now I can see that you, at least, are an honest and honorable person..." She let a ghost of a smile appear at her lips as she leaned in far to close to his face for it to have been entirely comfortable.  
  
He leaned back a little, his discomfort obvious. "Well, I don't know about that..." He laughed nervously.  
  
Katt was trying her hardest not to smirk in triumph. Instead, she leaned closer still, putting a hand on his leg. "You're one of the nicest people I've met so far...thank you...you have no real reason to be nice to me...but...you still do...."  
  
Before she could do anything more, however, Trunks practically leaped up, walking quickly to the door. "Ah...I'm sorry, I've got to...um...go train. My dad is...uh...expecting me!" With that, he almost dashed out the door, locking it behind him before his footsteps echoed away down the hallway.  
  
Now Katt allowed herself to smirk. Apart from advancing her plans considerably, she had just made sure that no more questions would be asked for a while at least. She leaned back, thinking. 'He's so sweet...not to mention quite gullable. It's really a shame that he's my enemy...' Her smirk widened. 'Not that I would let anything happen anyway.'  
  
She thought back to the only other two times she had had to use this strategy. One of them was for purely political purposes, but the other, yes, a being that had been strong enough to even challenge her master. 'He couldn't have been allowed to live though, handsome as he was...' She smiled at the memory, then sighed. 'Oh well...might as well think about what my next move will be...' She froze as a thought struck her. 'If my master would be happy if they were dead, just how happy would he be if I brought the Saiyans to him...' It wasn't for personal gain that she thought this, just the thought of making her master happy. 'If I could find some way to lure them...' She set to planning, her mind working furiously on her newest plan.  
  
~  
  
Trunks sighed with relief as he left the room with Katt in it behind him. What was he, crazy? His mind and heart were having a full scale war over the matter as he made his way down to the prep. room. 'She is a PRISONER!...she's also an attractive...STOP! Now, she might have just been being grateful, so don't jump to conclusions...who's jumping to conclusions? She was right in your face...I don't know anything about what the customs she follows are. She could have just been being grateful, as I said.'  
  
Finishing pulling on his fighting gear, he walked through the door towards the training capsule, noting belatedly that explosions were already emitting from it. 'You're crazy, she was just about to kiss you...HOW DO YOU KNOW?! She could have just been leaning in close, that's all...oh, c'mon! You're not new to women! Why are you denying...I'm not denying anything! I don't care what happens to her at all!'   
  
He reflected that it was pretty weird to be arguing with yourself as he entered the training room, Vegeta giving him an annoyed look, then brightening slightly as he saw that his son wore training gear. Trunks was still distracted, however, as he got into a fighting stance and powered up. 'Sure you don't, I'm you, remember?...I don't like her at all!...Yes you do, you and I both know what you really think...Well, I suppose it doesn't help matters any that she's a beau-' He was jolted out of his thoughts adruptly as Vegeta's fist met his face, sending him flying back against the wall.  
  
He gave his father a dirty look as Vegeta just stood there and smirked. "You should pay more attention to your opponent, brat..." Trunks just let out a snarl and charged him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: Well, that's the sixth chapter! This has got to be some kind of record for me as far as time goes...anyway! If you have any questions just post them in the reviews. I will acknowledge them, if I sometimes won't answer them, as if I answered all the questions, I'd give the whole story away. Go ahead, ask away! There will be more original characters in this story, if I haven't said that already. You think that they're just going to hear of all this stuff going on far away? Oops! That was a spoiler! Don't listen to me! Now...that's it then! Please, please review. Also, I must thank DBZ Chick1 for her devout support of my updating! *Grin* I would also like to thank Rai-en-chan for the support they have given me. I'll give you all a couple more chapters to answer the quiz question in chapter 5 before I tell it to any of you. And yes, Rai-en-chan, your answer is CORRECT! You win a cookie. Now, if you can just find out the answer to the one in chapter 5, you'll get to DOM DOM DOM DOOOOOM! Influence the story. As I said, I will not take any ideas that alter the story in a major way, but minor ones, yeah, I'll take those. That's for the quiz question. Now, for another question, this one's easy: What is Katt's race name? And I don't mean Saiyan. It's in the story. Now, that's it for today! Bye! Please review!) 


	7. Voyage into the Unknown!

(I swear the title is more grand when I make it...but I guess Apple Chancery doesn't carry over does it?) Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except for Katt. Dragonball Z and all related characters belong to some japanese guy. I am of Scandinavian desent...see my point?  
  
Remembering the Past,  
Reclaiming the Future.  
Part 1: Gathering Storms  
  
..............................................................................(Episode 7: Voyage into the Unknown!)........................................................................................  
  
~(Outside Tier-Sikla, 4000 years ago, Planet Vegeta-sei)~  
  
Baylin-Iklanon stood on a hilltop, surveying the battle raging below him. His battle-tunic barely rustled in the slight breeze that blew from his back, carrying the smell of death away from him. His sword, Veuyo, hung at his side, it's sheath casting bright reflections from it's golden and silver surface.  
  
His silver hair was blown forward at an unexpected gust in the breeze, although he hardly took any notice. His eyes, matching his hair color exactly, took in the battle before him.  
  
His army was holding exceptionally well, only losing an average of six Anarkins for every Liogren, and only half that number with the Zelith. He smiled, a cruel, sadistic smile. Victory was apparent. The Liogren had been fools to attack his stronghold with only three thousand. He laughed aloud, letting the wind carry his laughter to the enemy.  
  
Suddenly, one of the Liogren broke off from the main battle and began flying toward him, energy-saber already generated. Baylin-Iklanon smirked and drew Veuyo, levitating into the air to meet the Liogren.  
  
When their swords clashed together, the entire hilltop below them was swept away by the power released, forming a spinning vortex around where the hill used to stand. Baylin-Iklanon locked eyes with the Liogren tresspasser, noting the intense look in his black eyes as his orange hair was swept backward by the power of the struggle, sword against sword. Bolts of energy crackled between and away from the swords.  
  
Finally, Baylin-Iklanon laughed. "You think to destroy me, Liogren fool?" He querried the Liogren in front of him, still putting just as much effort into the struggle between his sword and the energy-saber of the enemy.  
  
The Liogren opposing him grinned, his cocky attitude apparent. "You have lived too long, Baylin-Iklanon. Your day has come at last." He, too, did not give in any to the struggle, his energy blade holding strong.  
  
Baylin-Iklanon was irritated by the bug that dared to tell him that his time had come. "I will show you the true power of the Akan-ieth, foolish mortal!" As he said this, his hair started to flow upwards, power crackling around him as his energy-level rose. With a cry of triumph that was almost a snarl, his hair flashed from silver to golden as his Veuyo slashed through the opposing energy saber, bisecting the Liogren before he could even make a sound of suprise.  
  
Baylin-Iklanon let the two halves of the corpse fall to the ground far below him, instead looking towards the main battle that still raged, even as the fierce winds of his private battle subsided. He smirked as he held out a hand, gathering energy into it as it pointed toward the battle. "...A god has no time for things like this." He let loose the energy ball, turning away as the screams of the dying echoed in his ears, both of his army and the Liogren as their bodies were consumed by the overwhelming energies released in the attack.  
  
~(Capsule Corporation, Present, Earth)~  
  
Katt woke with a start, sitting up in the bed. She panted, her clothes damp from sweat. 'It was...it was only a nightmare...' She tried to assure herself, noting how the sky was just beginning to lighten through the window, heralding the approach of dawn.  
  
She threw her legs over the side of the bed, reaching down into the pile of clothes to pull on a t-shirt and shorts, too hot for anything more. 'It was...so real though...' She shivered as she thought back to the screams that were still echoing hauntingly in her ears as she struggled to take control of herself.  
  
Finally, after managing to silence the echoes left from her nightmare, she stood and walked over to the window, opening it. Of course, there were bars across it, but it still let in more than enough air to cool her as she went back over to sit on the bed.  
  
She would not be so upset over a simple nightmare, she would not! Sighing, she reviewed over the events of yesterday, putting the dream to the back of her mind. Trunks had only come by once after he had run out of the room before, staying only long enough to set the plate down that had her dinner on it, then leaving. She reflected that he still looked slightly flustered when she had smiled at him that time, most likely his main reason for leaving the room.  
  
Katt smirked. Today he would probably ask her more questions. While she probably couldn't get away from answering at least a few, she looked forward to the possibility of furthering her plans. 'Only a little longer...'  
  
~  
  
Goku looked over the expansive fields, the farmers just starting to go to work as the sun rose, appearing to be meer dots from where he hovered high above. He gazed off into the sunrise, admiring how the sky changed colors in a beautiful display. He reflected that it was because of he and his friends efforts that the sun still rose on this small, blue planet.  
  
Vegeta hovered beside him, also looking out towards the sunrise as they waited for it to become light enough for their planned spar. He too, seemed to be admiring the beauty of the rising sun and the colorful tapestry it painted in the sky.  
  
Goku then gave voice to his opinion on the moment. "...You know Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta gave his arch-nemisis a sidelong look. "What Kakarott?"  
  
Goku smiled. "...I'm hungry!"  
  
The farmers never forgot the shooting star that burned brightly overhead that morning, one which some said was accompanied by a loud sound. Some said it was the heavens rumbling, others said it was the star exploding. Most, however, remembered hearing something along the lines of "OWIE!"  
  
~  
  
Trunks sighed as he trudged reluctantly and enivitably toward the room where Katt was inprisoned. His hopes that Vegeta would interrogate her today had been crushed when his father went to spar with Goku, leaving the task to him. He sighed again as he turned the corner into the hallway in which her room was situated. 'Hopefully I 'was' just imagining stuff...'  
  
He knocked, then, hearing no response, opened the door to look inside.  
  
Katt was laying on her bed, seemingly asleep, but when the door creaked as he shut it back, she opened one eye and looked towards him. "Are there more questions today?" She inquired, propping herself up on an elbow and smiling.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah, more questions today." He laughed, nervously. "Well, we might as well get started." He sat down on the far side of the bed as Katt sat up strait, purposely as far away from her as possible. "First off, where are you from?"  
  
~  
  
Katt considered his question. She decided to rely on the tried and true story, even if it was mostly true anyway. "...I don't really know...I know that my Master rescued me from..." She paused, deciding it would be best to play on his sympathy.  
  
Trunks frowned. "From what?"  
  
Katt looked like she was slightly afraid to tell him, shuddering for good effect. "...well...really, really bad people...they...well, they wanted to..." She stopped again, letting her eyes tear slightly and biting her bottom lip. "I...I really don't even...want to think about it..."  
  
Trunks' expression became hard. "...I think I understand. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me anymore..." He glanced at her and tried to smile. "Well, cheer up. It's okay now...no one's going to hurt you."  
  
She smiled back at him, hesitantly. 'I don't need to over-play this...but this is way too easy.' "Thank you...it was...something I really don't like to remember..." She paused, mind shifting to another topic. "Hey...um...what did you do with that hand-computer I had with me?"  
  
Trunks sat still for a second, thinking. "Well...I think my mom's trying to decode it...but so far she's not having much luck." He laughed, obviously he wasn't used to his mother failing in many things.  
  
Katt looked concerned now. "You know, it will self-destruct if someone tampers with it too much...not a big explosion, but just enough to render it useless..." Of course, the computer actually had no such thing, but it would definately stall his mother in slicing it. She decided to add one more note just in case. "Also, my diary is on there. I've had it for years...I wouldn't want it to be lost." She yawned. "Guess I'm still a little tired." She lay down again, this time resting her head on Trunks' leg and sighing contentedly.  
  
She could feel Trunks freeze up from her position on his leg. "Wha-what are you doing?"  
  
Katt looked up at him with a confused and sleepy expression and blinked. "I'm tired though...I had a nightmare...I couldn't...sleep..." She closed her eyes, feigning sleep, letting her breathing become more even as she lay on his leg. She could feel Trunks tense farther, then relax somewhat.  
  
She lay like that for at least ten minutes before Trunks gently shook her. "C'mon...wake up." He shook her slightly harder.  
  
Katt murmured something and then yawned for good effect, being careful to look sleepy. "Why'd you-" She yawned again, "wake me up?" She blinked blearily at him, letting him think that sleep was still clogging her mind. She sat up, but leaned back against the wall by the bed, yawning again.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Okay, we need to finish the questioning. It won't take too long, I promise." His voice carried a note of reassurance in it, and Katt almost laughed out loud. This guy was 'too' gullible!  
  
Katt looked at him sleepily and blinked. "Why don't we just go to see my master...I really don't know why he wanted infor-information." She yawned yet again at the word 'information'. "You people have spaceships don't you?"  
  
Trunks blinked. Obviously the thought had never occured to him. "Well I...yeah we have spaceships...but...ah, I'll really have to talk it over with my dad..." He started to rise.  
  
Katt suppressed the urge to laugh again. This kid had just told her that they had spaceships! That had been one of the things she had been supposed to figure out, just in case one of them tried to escape. She glanced quickly down at the bracelet that suppressed her power. 'Much good I'll be in a fight against them now...' Aloud, she called to Trunks. "I'm...sorry. I really shouldn't have..." She blushed, though on the inside she was smirking.  
  
Trunks seemed to be calmed down by this this gesture somewhat. "Hey...it's okay...I'm just...well...anyway, I'd best go discuss this with my father." With that, he walked from the room, again locking the door behind him. If nothing else, he was thorough.  
  
Katt sighed, any pretense of sleepyness cast aside. She really hadn't been lying about the nightmare...'Sometimes...I wish I didn't...' "Argh!" She clutched her head as it suddenly exploded with pain, making her roll off the bed. She could hear someone scream, although it seemed far off to her as the lines of everything seemed to blur, and darkness once again covered her vision.  
  
~  
  
Katt groaned as conciousness returned. Her head hurt like a spacepod had landed on it. For a moment she considered this as a possibility, then dismissed it as unreasonable.  
  
She was lying on a rather hard surface, and an annoying light kept on shining on her eyelids, probably what had woken her. She could hear voices in the background, although she couldn't make out what they were saying. Opening her eyes, she winced against the sudden light, which was suprisingly quickly removed.  
  
"She's awake..." was the first thing she managed to make out of the assorted mutterings.  
  
Before she could even get her bearing, a hand shot out and, grasping her collar, roughly pulled her into a sitting position. Vegeta's face was the first thing to greet her, obviously angry, as the waves of dizziness this movement brought on subsided. "Awake yet? Good. Now, what happened?" He demanded, glaring at her like she had just caused the universe to end.  
  
She was confused at first by this question, but a shake from Vegeta returned her memories, and the dizziness, very quickly. "M-my head...it felt like it was being crushed..." She admitted, too tired to resist such fierce questioning.  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Girl! It was your scream we heard!"  
  
Katt felt she should have been embarressed by this, but that tiredness was still clinging to her. Therefore she just shrugged. "I didn't know."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes angrily, presumably trying not to hurt her in any way. Not like she cared, she was a prisoner anyway. "Okay, Trunks mentioned something about going to see this 'master' of your's. How long would the trip take?"  
  
Katt started working it out in her head. "About two weeks with average technology..."  
  
The man in front of her grunted, but turned away, presumably to think it over. After a while, he turned back to her. "Fine. We'll leave tomorrow. The coordinates?"  
  
Katt was about to collapse from exaustion, but still managed to rattle out the coordinates that her master had given her to rendevous at once she had completed her mission. She wondered belatedly as her vision blurred why she was being so cooporative, but shrugged the question off, figuring she was just tired. She did remember laying back down, but that was all.  
  
~  
  
Goku looked angrily at the Saiyan prince. "Vegeta! That wasn't right! You took advantage of her after you stuck her wi-" His voice started to tremble, "with that needle and whatever was in it!"  
  
Vegeta turned his scowl at Goku. "That was the whole point of injecting her with truth serum, you dolt! Unfortunately, Onna was right, and it put her back to sleep before we could really do any serious questioning."  
  
Bulma decided to intervene at this point. "Goku's right, Vegeta! We could have just got that information by asking her without the truth serum!" She looked angry that her serum had been used for an interrogation, though Vegeta could only guess at what she had thought it 'had' been used for.  
  
Goku nodded his head empatheticly at this. "Yeah! The truth thingy! We didn't have to use it! Besides..." He got a childish, pouty look on his face. "needles scare me..."  
  
Vegeta had had enough. "I DON'T CARE! HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SHE WOULDN'T GIVE US COORDINATES STRAIT INTO A BLACK HOLE?!"  
  
"WE COULD HAVE CHECKED MY DAD'S STAR CHARTS YOU DOLT!" Bulma screeched back.  
  
Vegeta's face contorted in contempt. "If you actually think that old geizer has all the stars and star systems charted..."  
  
Bulma went red, this time with embaressment. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out.  
  
A smirk crept onto Vegeta's face as he walked from the room. "I thought so. Have one of the bigger ships ready to go by tomorrow. Kakarott, invite who you will." Vegeta walked out, his spirits definately improved now that he had something to actually 'do'.  
  
Goku followed him out, his eyes sparkling. "You mean...I get to go on a space trip?" He said this the way you would expect a puppy to act when it's been told it's going on a car trip.  
  
A bored look crossed Vegeta's face. "Of course you baka! You're the so-called 'hero' after all!"  
  
Goku jumped up and down with joy, dashing past Vegeta to tell everyone the good news and invite those who he figured should be brought along.  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched. "If he even thinks about inviting that old fart that lives on that island....I will NOT put up with that...that OLD LECHER FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIT!!!" His voice carried down the hallways, anger carried in every word at even the thought of it. He shuddered. "At least I won't have to worry about 'that'...."  
  
~  
  
The next day found Vegeta and Goku standing outside one of Bulma's large spaceships, screaming at eachother. Well, at least Vegeta was screaming. "KAKAROTT! WE ARE NOT BRINGING THAT OLD FART ALONG ON THIS TRIP!!!"  
  
Goku pouted. "But Vegeetaaa....he was my old martial arts master!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT BEING STUCK ON A SPACESHIP WITH THAT ANCIENT LECHEROUS HERMIT FOR WEEKS!!!" The vein on Vegeta's head was throbbing as he yelled.  
  
"...but..." Goku twidled his fingers, trying to think of a reason for his mentor to come.  
  
"NO BUTS!" Vegeta screamed in his face, obviously annoyed with the ongoing arguement.  
  
Master Roshi thought that a good time to add his own comment. "Eh heh heh...."  
  
Vegeta, who only took a second to understand what the old pervert was laughing about, got even angrier than before, if that was possible. "THE ANSWER IS NOO!" With this, he turned and grabbed Roshi, launching him into the air where he sailed far into the distance. "THERE! END OF DISCUSSION!!!" Vegeta stomped off towards the ship, leaving a still-pouting Goku behind. "Stupid...baka....ingrate...."  
  
~  
  
Sitting in the forward command chair, Vegeta smirked triumphantly. He was in charge of this expedition, and no one was going to take the job from him. Looking over his should, his eyes scanned over the others who were going to accompany him on this voyage. Earth was getting too boring anyway.  
  
Trunks had a look of determination on his face, ready to take on whatever challenges may be lying ahead. Goku was fidgiting, looking all around like a small child. Vegeta snorted at his behavior.  
  
Also to be accompanying him was Gohan, whom Goku had somehow managed to drag away from his books. Of course, the fact that the baka's son had been blown through a wall might have had something to do with him coming along. The prisoner, Katt, had been stored below in one of the two cells that the larger than average ship boasted.  
  
Vegeta ran his hand over the control panel, glad that he had been given a real ship for once. Not only did it have the gravity room in which to train, but also a kitchen and bunkroom that was, if small, at least not cramped. The ship also sported a much faster engine than the last one he had ridden in, and even included a storage compartment with ajoining cells. Technically, the cells had been made for storing dangerous creatures, but to Vegeta, the prisoner didn't make much of a distinction.  
  
Tapping a few quick keys, the hum of engines was heard in the background as they powered up. Opening a comm channel to the control room where Bulma sat waiting, Vegeta nodded at her. "We're ready to go woman. Don't bother with the countdown." He smirked, cutting the comm channel, then punched the button for lift off.  
  
The ship rumbling as the engines engaged, it was only a few seconds before the sky started rushing up to meet them. With a triumphant yell from Trunks in the background, the ship plowed through the atmosphere into space, the thousands of stars winking at them as they slowly became visible through the thinning air.  
  
Behind Vegeta, Trunks gave a whoop of excitement. "WE'RE FINALLY GOING! YEAH!"  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched.  
  
(A/N: ^_^; Sorry I've been so long in getting this out! School has been...um...hfil? Anyway! Sorry I've made all you all wait this long! I really am! But my own novel and school have been eating up my time like...SOMETHING RAVENOUS! ...so...um...yeah. Well, I hope you liked it! This marks the end of Part 1: Gathering Storms. It will stay the same story. I'm not going to make a separate story for every part...it gets confusing. So, HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be out within a week or so. Please, please review, as it WILL make me get this out faster...has to do with those responsibility issues, ya know? Well, anyway, thank you for reading! _...._....*Whisper* ....it's the blue button!) 


End file.
